Red Faith of R'hllor
R'hllor, also known as the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, the God of Flame and Shadow, is a prominent god in Essos, but has only a few followers in Westeros, where he is more commonly known as the Red God. His symbol is a fiery heart. Origin Believed to have originated far to the east in Asshai-by-the-shadows, the Red Faith traveled westward, carried on the ships of traders, often in the hearts and minds of slaves. The Priesthood of the faith were zealous and persistent, quickly establishing strong followings in many of the Free Cities. When the Doom of Valyria struck, destroying the Freehold, official worship of the Valyrian Gods fell out of practice in many regions. The Red Faith was quick to fill the void in Pentos, Myr, Lys, and Volantis. Although in the later the Valyrian Gods held strong behind the Black Wall. Beliefs The followers of R'hllor believe in a dualistic nature of existence, with all attributes of life and death being in direct correlation to either R'hllor or his unspeakable counterpart, the Great Other. R'hllor being the manifestation of light, flame, heat, and life. In Volantene thinking he is also associated with Dragons. The Great Other, being his antithesis, is a being associated with cold, darkness, shadow, and death. These two deities are locked in an endless battle as old as time itself, neither able to overcome the other. Azor Ahai The Red Faith believes at the end of the world a messianic hero figure will emerge, named Azor Ahai, to save mankind and finally defeat the Great Other. It is foretold Azor Ahai will wield a legendary sword known as Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes. It is said to fight the darkness, Azor Ahai needed to forge a hero's sword. He laboured for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over. The second time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered. The third time, with a heavy heart, for he knew beforehand what he must do to finish the blade, he worked for a hundred days and nights until it was finished. This time, he called for his wife, Nissa Nissa, and asked her to bare her breast. He drove his sword into her living heart, her soul combining with the steel of the sword, creating Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes. Although he had Lightbringer, Azor Ahai did not fight alone. The Jade Compendium mentions that when the hero thrust the blade through a monster, the creature burst into flame. Reports of this are inconclusive across in texts, however all other aspects of the story are seen contemporary versions. Rituals The Red Priests of R'hllor are known to sing songs and light bonfires in the evenings, singing and praying to R'hllor to bring back the dawn. It is also believed that visions can be seen in the flames that especially powerful priests can speak to R'hllor himself, though he speaks in an ancient language of flame, and cinder, and ash. Red Priests are known alchemists, working strange powders and creating dazzling effects. Some can work flame with their bare hands and even send it leaping forth to strike their foes. Last Kiss The Last Kiss is a prayer and ritual recited upon the dead of R'hllor. The Red Priest fills his mouth with fire, utters his prayer to R'hllor, and breaths flame into the body of the deceased. It is believed to cleanse the body and soul on their way to the afterlife. Some believe it can even bring back the dead, though no recorded examples exist. Temples Large temples to R'hllor can be found across the Nine Free Cities, Asshai, and even Dorne. However the largest temples are located in Pentos, Lys, and Volantis respectively. Volantis is also considered to be the burning heart of the Red Faith, the Red Temple of the Lord of Light located in the city's northern districts is larger and grander than even the mances of the wealthiest of the Old Blood. Prior to the construction of the temple, the site was a great plaza in the half of the city east of the Rhoyne, near the Black Wall. The date of its construction is not known. The temple is an enormity of pillars, steps, buttresses, bridges, domes, and towers flowing into one another as if they had all been chiseled from one colossal rock. A hundred hues of red, yellow, gold, and orange meet and meld in the temple walls, dissolving one into the other like clouds at sunset. It is considered by many to be second only to the Black Wall in its grandeur. Fiery Hand the Fiery Hand, known also as The Lord of Light's sacred soldiers and defenders of the temple, are a group of zealous warriors dedicated to protecting their Red Temple against all threats. Each of the major temples to R'hllor has its own Fiery Hand, although they vary in size proportionate to the size of their temple. The Fiery Hand are considered Slaves of R'hllor, often branding or tattooing themselves as such. They wear ornate armor over orange and red robes. They wield cruel spears whose points are shaped as writhing flames and whose edges cut with unnatural sharpness. The Fiery Hand in Volantis is the largest in the free cities, its number is one thousand; never more, never less. There is a saying: "a new flame is kindled for every flame that gutters out". Leadership The Red Temples of R'hllor operate semi-autonomously, each having their own Priesthood, and defended by their own sect of the Fiery Hand. However, the High Priest of Volantis is considered to be the most pious and devout of all their chosen faith. The High Priest is believed to be one of the few who can regularly communicate with R'hllor and interpret his will. Some believe the High Priest keeps Lightbringer sealed away in a Valyrian Stone vault deep in the temple bowels, but multiple accounts credit this is idle superstition, stating the sword must be forged. Red Hand The Red Hand are the five chosen disciples who serve the High Priest as his close council of advisors. Similar in role to the Small Council they preside over various aspects necessary to running the Red Faith. Naturally one must be a Red Priest to serve the Red Hand, but positions are equally available to male and female priests. The five offices are as follows. * Flame of Justice: In charge of religious crimes, persecutions, the burning of heretics, and other inquisitional matters within the church itself. Also in charge of writing into law amendments to church doctrine. Often a senior priest with previous experience in military service. * Flame of Tithe: In charge of the tithes, donations, incomes, and expenses the Red Faith accumulates. All purchases go through him and he meticulously catalogs expenses. Often merchants who have a spiritual awakening serve as Flame of Tithe. * Flame of Shadows: The spymaster of the Red Faith, in charge of the gathering of intelligence and the keeper of secrets for the Red Faith. They have eyes and ears in all cities where the faith holds great sway. Often times those with dealings in the occult serve this post. * Flame of War: Known commonly as the Commander of the Fiery Hand, though that is merely one of the many stations of his office. In addition to overseeing the training and recruitment of the Fiery Hand he serves as an advisor to the Temple in times of war and crises. Often the most fanatical of followers. * First Flame: Chosen successor to the High Priest, a second-in-command of sorts who has a number of administrative duties. Often the First Flame is chosen from one of the other positions, relieving himself of it so another may fill his duties while he is groomed to succeed the High Priest. Category:R'hllor Category:Religions Category:Organizations